


Stop That

by hugjinsol (ea24905)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ea24905/pseuds/hugjinsol
Summary: Jiwoo likes Jinsoul.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Stop That

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb and for the non-existent ChuuSoul nation 😔🤟

Jiwoo doesn't know when it started, but it's not like she wants it to stop— she's also not sure if it's even stoppable at this point. Whenever Jinsoul is near her, she's in a trance, possessed with Jinsoul loving spirit. She can't help but stare and smile like a fool. A fool, that's what she is for Jinsoul.

"Why?" Jinsoul asks. Her low voice and slow way of talking makes Jiwoo's heart flutter. 

Jiwoo just stares and smiles at the girl beside her. She doesn't know what to answer. She just doesn't know. She's lost in the eyes of the girl in front of her. She's terminally dumb when she's around Jinsoul.

Jinsoul, who is waiting and wanting for a reply, tries to squeeze it out of Jiwoo by closing the gap between their faces. Jiwoo being lost and a fool, smiles harder. She hopes so bad that Jinsoul would just inch a little bit more so they could finally...

"You're so happy," Jinsoul says. "You're always happy," she adds. She lets the question go, resting her head on Jiwoo's shoulder.

Jiwoo's smile falters. They sit together in silence once again, back to where they were before Jinsoul asked, and they continue to watch Peppa Pig being British on the television in their dorm room's shabby couch. But Jiwoo smiles again, because Jinsoul holds her hand, intertwining their fingers and Jiwoo doesn't know how to let go. 

&&&

Usually Jiwoo isn't bothered by her feelings towards Jinsoul, but today, she's on her period. So she's full of emotions and raging hormones.

"I don't know!" She says out of frustration.

Her best friend, Jungeun, sighs. "Jinsoul problems? Again?" She asks, sitting on the couch while munching on some potato chips.

Jungeun knows it's about Jinsoul again. Jiwoo barely gets frustrated, and when she does, it's because of the girl. Jungeun gets it, really, she's also in Jiwoo's position, but for Sooyoung. 

Jiwoo lets out a dolphin-like scream. Jungeun glares at her. But Jiwoo doesn't care, she has to let it all out.

"It's just— I don't know if I want to get over it you know? I mean, maybe? But like I love the feeling! Like, I feel like I'd miss something if ever I let her go but like—" Jiwoo groans frustratingly. "It's just hard to tell her because— I don't know! I might lose her too if I ever do that!" She ends her monologue with a defeated sigh.

"I get it," Jungeun inquires.

They know they're in the same boat, having a big fat crush on their roommates, taking all the crumbs of affection from their crushes, silently crying, mentally screaming, just pathetic gays. And speaking of their crushes, the two just entered the room talking animatedly about whatever. 

"Oh hey," Sooyoung greets them with a smile. "I thought you guys would be out somewhere?" She asks.

"Uh, yeah, we were just about to leave," Jungeun answers.

Sooyoung nods and guides Jinsoul to her room. Before Jinsoul enters she tells Jiwoo: "I'm staying with Sooyoung tonight, don't wait for me," with a smile. The door clicks and the two hopelessly in love with their roommates are left alone in the darkness. Jungeun stands up, hugs her best friend, and they cry silently in each other's arms.

Jiwoo's just a holy fool, oh, baby it's so cruel, but she's still in love with Jinsoul, baby.

&&&

The kinda brokenhearted duo goes to Burger King, to eat it all out. They order Chili Cheese Fries for an excuse to cry ("It's spicy! Like, oh my gosh! So spicy I'm crying!" Even though it isn't really). 

"Do you think they're like... you know?" Jungeun asks. She picks up a fry just to be ready.

"I don't know," Jiwoo answers. She shoves a fry in her mouth and she starts to tear up. "This is so spicy," she says, sobbing.

Jungeun eats her fry. "I hope not," she says, slightly tearing up as well.

If it weren't for the fries, they'd just look plain pathetic. Crying in a burger joint, with their Bacon Kings and Chili Cheese Fries. Jiwoo burries her face in her palms and Jungeun rests her head on the table. Both thinking about their crushes and their crushed hearts.

"You guys okay?" A familiar voice asks. 

Jungeun shoots up from her seat. "Oh hey, Sooyoung! And Jinsoul!" Jungeun greets, wiping her tears.

Jiwoo panics, she wipes her tears hastily and gives them her signature bright smile. "Hi guys!" She greets.

Jinsoul sits beside her and Sooyoung beside Jungeun.

"Are you okay?" Jinsoul asks, genuine worry evident in her voice and eyes. She cups Jiwoo's cheeks and kisses her forehead. "What's wrong?"

"This is wrong," the voice inside Jiwoo's dramatic head says. "Nothing," is what comes out of Jiwoo's mouth. "The fries is just way too spicy," she lies.

"Then you should've not ordered it!" Jinsoul says. "I hate seeing you cry, Jiwoo," she adds.

"Then you should date me so I could stop crying," the voice inside Jiwoo's overdramatic head says. "It's okay! I— I mean we, Jungie and I, wanted to try it," she says.

Jinsoul looks at Jungeun, who nods while Sooyoung whispers whatever in her ear. Jungeun looks better now, but still slightly looking sad.

"‘Jungie,’ huh," Jinsoul says, slight bitterness evident in her tone. But Jiwoo doesn't catch it. She's dumb, remember? "How come you didn't give me a cute nickname?" Jinsoul asks, pouting. 

"I— do you— you want one?" Jiwoo asks out of panic. 

"Of course I do!" Jinsoul answers in a matter of factly tone.

Jiwoo thinks. She could call Jinsoul 'babe', 'loml', 'bottom bitch', 'baby', 'cupcake', and a lot more. Endless possibilities. But she needs to pick one that wouldn't make her feelings obvious. And Eureka! She thought of: "Jindori!" That's her mind-blowing idea of a nickname.

Jinsoul smiles so bright Jiwoo thinks she'd go blind. "I like it," Jinsoul says. "Call me that from now on, okay?"

Jiwoo nods vigorously, anyone who would've seen it might think her head would fall off. 

"I'll go order with Sooyoung and we'll be back, okay?" She tells Jiwoo. " We need that grub before we go pull out an all-nighter," Jinsoul says, her gaze meets Sooyoung and the girl winks. Jinsoul only smiles back.

The tall duo stands up from their seat to go order. The two are left again. This time a little confused, but sadder than earlier.

"Can I stay in your place tonight?" Jungeun asks weakly.

Jiwoo could only nod. They're so dramatic it hurts.

&&&

It has been a week since Jinsoul pulled an all-nighter at Sooyoung's, and Jiwoo has been avoiding her ever since because that's how character development works. Jinsoul isn't having it though. She's tired of being shutdown without even starting, she might be slightly dumb but she's not oblivious. So she decides that the great approach would be trespassing Jiwoo's room.

She dramatically opens Jiwoo's room door and asks: "Just what the fuck is wrong, Jiwoo?" Week's worth of frustration turning into rage.

Jiwoo stands up from her bed, in shock, in fear, and kinda turned on because angry Jinsoul is a very hot one. "I—"

Jinsoul cuts her off by pushing her against the wall, face dangerously close to Jiwoo. Her breath hitting softly on Jiwoo's lips. And Jiwoo thinks that it is their moment, finally. But Jiwoo's fantasy remains a fantasy because Jinsoul rests her head on Jiwoo's shoulder. A sigh escapes Jinsoul's mouth. She tells Jiwoo: "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry if I've ever done something really bad to you that it made you avoid me. Just—please? I miss you so much." The hands that were pinning Jiwoo softens. Jiwoo is reminded of how soft, nice, beautiful, caring, and loving Jinsoul is. Jiwoo feels something wet and hot on her shoulder then Jinsoul sniffs. 

"No, I should be the one to say sorry," Jiwoo reaches for the hands that's pinning her. She places them on her waist and Jinsoul grips on the cloth there. "I like you, and I don't know how to stop," she finally confesses.

Jinsoul stiffens but doesn't pull away. She releases a sigh, but Jiwoo isn't sure what it means. They're sighing a lot today so she doesn't know anymore. Jinsoul pulls away to face Jiwoo. Her hands still on Jiwoo, and Jiwoo is sure that she might just get rejected— in the nicest way possible because this is Jinsoul she confessed to.

"Why stop?" Jinsoul asks, teary eyed. 

Jiwoo is dumbfounded. Isn't Jinsoul taken? 

"I don't want you to," Jinsoul adds. "I like you too," she adds.

Jiwoo goes haywire. Then she feels like celebrating. But she's reminded of someone.

"But— Sooyoung?" Jiwoo asks.

"What about her?" Jinsoul asks, and then it clicks. "We're not a thing! God, she's like super obsessed with Jungeun you won't even believe,"

Jiwoo doesn't really believe, but Jinsoul doesn't lie so maybe she'd text Jungeun later and tell her about the newfound knowledge that would change her friend's life forever. 

"I'm really sorry! I thought you guys are like—" 

Jinsoul shuts her up by placing her lips on Jiwoo's. It's brief but it's packed with feelings.

"Stop that rambling and chill with me in the couch," Jinsoul says as she drags Jiwoo to their shabby couch for another Peppa Pig marathon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Peppa you had to see them ‘chill’


End file.
